Please let it stop
by xLucid
Summary: Gazel is pushed to the edge. Every day, a little further. Will Burn be able to change Gazel's life. Make him happy once again. It's a sad story. Don't read if you don't like it. WARNING; BOYxBOY love
1. prologue

**Helluw~  
>So here is my new story. I didn't know if I should post it, cause it's kind of different than the usual, way too happy and cute stories about Inazuma eleven. This is more a sad story… It's gonna be cute in the end though, but there will be a few sad things happening… So I decided to make some kind of prologue about Gazel's life (Cause it's a BurnxGazel story obviously~), and Please tell me if you like it and want me to continue, cause I am a little unsure… D: <strong>

Prologue: His daily life.

Gazel's POV.

My daily life, the daily life of Suzuno Fusuke. Or Gazel, as my friend call s me. Or how the other students at my school call me: Bastard, creep, or their favorite, 'The sick guy that loves guys'.

My daily life is just a little bit different then the daily life of an average teenager.

Of course I wake up with the annoying sound of my alarm clock at an ungodly hour, and hit it as hard as I can.

This part of my life is not so different. I have a nice family and live in a nice house. And every day I repeat the same routine.

I get out of bed. I get dressed an put up my façade, making sure nobody can see my real emotions from the outside. I go downstairs and eat my breakfast. I brush my teeth and pack my bag.

I have to hurry if I want to be in time, but I guess I will make it.

And I am right. I make it.

Every day I stand in front of that school, getting ready for another horrible day.

This is where it changes. This is when it's different.

And even though every tissue of my being resists, I still go inside.

As soon as I enter, it starts.

"Hey bastard, you're still alive?" asks a random person that I don't even know! I just ignore him and walk to my locker.

"Just leave and never come back, will ya?" comes the next comment.

I make sure my face shows no emotion, and open my locker.

I see that for the hundredth time, someone has put some sticky dirt all over my stuff.

"Nice locker, you dirt!" I hear someone say while he walks by. I make sure my expression stays untouched.

Oh don't get me wrong. Those comments don't even hurt anymore. They are just an bother.

No, there is only one person that knows how to really make me suffer. And, unfortunately, he loves to do so.

"You know, you'll always be alone" I hear his. He is standing next to my locker. The only person that knows how to hurt me.

"You'll die alone, somewhere, and no one will care. We will all go on with our lives like nothing happened".

I don't say a thing. I just glare at him, with everything I got, wishing he would just leave me alone.

"Oh don't give me that cold look, Gazel" He tempts me. And I fall for it.

"Don't. Call me. Gazel!" I hiss at him. I am about to snap. I feel it. I feel the anger boil in me. That long stored anger, AND sadness.

"Why not?' is his witty remark. "Oh yeah. Only your friends can call you that, right? And you really believe they care about you?" he asks with that annoying look on his face.

I have to defend my friends. "Yes! Yes I believe they care about me" I shout at him.

"And do you believe they also love you? Like a lover? Or whatever your sick mind wants to call it? No of course they don't! You make me sick, you know that? You make me sick, you guy loving bastard!"

With those words he slams my locker shut, and walks away.

I break down. I don't want these people to see me like this, so I slap myself across the face.

'Man up Gazel. Don't be weak!'

So I continue my day. I go to my lessons, try to stay as unnoticed as possible. I have my lunch, during the break. But of course not without the many mean remarks that the people at my school come up with.

I continue my lessons and am happy when I am finally allowed to leave. I hurry home.

I have survived yet another day.

I am lucky that I didn't get beaten. They used to do that from time to time.

I have a little small talk with my mom, to assure her everything is all right.

But as soon as I get the chance, I leave and go to my room.

There, I finally break down.

I take my pillow and hug it to my chest. I let all the tears out. They stream down my cheeks.

I lie there, once again crying myself to sleep.

This was an average day of my life. The life of Suzuno Fusuke.

**So I hope it was good enough… It's different from my last story though… Please tell me if you like it or not… I encourages me to write quicker, and I will have some more free time next week, cause 3 of my teachers will go to Canada with a group of students~ And I guess I can write some more in that period. So pleeeeeeeeeaaaassseeeeee review! It makes me very happy to get them.**


	2. never ending pain ends forever

**Hi~ so here is the next chapter. I am a little unsure though... cause yeah… this is only my second story and I didn't know if you, the readers, even like such a sad story... Soooo if you people could pleeeaassseeee tell me your opinions I would be sooo grateful. Cause I am kind of new to all of this stuff. **

**This chapter contains: A depressed Gazel, a creepy, molesting teacher, and a lot, lot, lot of sadness…**

**So beware.**

**Oh and I went back to the style of writing of my previous story, cause it was convenient. It worked better than working with a special point of view.**

Chapter 1: The never ending pain has stopped forever.

Yet another horrible day was about to start. But today, it was easier for Gazel to get up. He had something to look forward to.

He is going to hang out with one of his only friends. His name is Nagumo Haruya. And he has known him for more than 5 years now.

They were close friends. Yes, Haruya(or Burn, as Gazel called him) liked to tease him a lot, but to Gazel it was more like a little game.

He was used to it, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Just the fact that he was going to see Burn again brightened up his entire day. Week, even.

Burn didn't go to the same school as he did, and made it difficult for both of the boys to see each other often.

Gazel got up earlier than usual, and was slightly humming while he walked down the stairs.

His mom looked up in surprise when she saw him. "You're up early. Did something happen to you?" she asked happily.

"No, I just slept well last night. Is it not allowed to be happy?" he teased his mom.

She just smiled and continued whatever she was doing.

Gazel got his breakfast and started eating. He didn't know why he was so happy about the fact he was seeing Burn again.

Of course it's logical that you become happy when you get to see a good friend when you're bullied at school, but Gazel didn't know what exactly he felt for the other boy.

Slowly he started to get ready for school. He gathered his books, and packed his bag.

He was not happy about going to school today. He wished he could just stay at home. It was Friday anyways. Not like anyone would miss him.

He went back to say goodbye to his mom, but before he could leave she stopped him.

"Honey, I have to work late today, and so does your dad. You'll manage, right? We won't be here for dinner though" she told him.

"No that's alright. Burn is coming over anyways. At least, if that's okay with you" Gazel said, already knowing the answer.

His parents like Burn a lot. They knew his parents as well so we were kind of one big pile of friends.

"Oh of course that's okay. You don't have to ask such a thing. He is always welcome here. You should know that" his mom kind of scolded him.

"Yeah I know mom. Sorry. But I'll be going now then. Bye" he said while running of.

As soon as he was out of the house, he slowed down.

He was not happy about going to school, but he was sure he would survive. 'Just think about all the cool stuff you and Burn will be doing this afternoon' He kept telling himself.

And it got him through the first three hours.

But then HE came along.

"Why you so happy, slut? Got a boyfriend? Nah, why do I even ask. Like someone would love you anyway!" he said.

It hurt. It hurt him sooo much. Just those few sentences made him want to cry.

Because that was Gazel's only fear. The fear of being alone and hated for the rest of his life. What those lifeless bastards thought wasn't really worth it, but what his friends thought about him was.

If his friends would leave him, he would be all alone. This time, for real.

"Just leave me alone" was Gazel's only answer.

But of course he wouldn't just leave like that. No, first he had to push Gazel to the edge.

"Oh so you believe it too? That they will one day leave you for sure? I know you do!" he kept on saying.

And Gazel snapped. "Yes! Yes I do believe that!" He felt tears start to form in his eyes. "But it doesn't change the fact that I am trying to enjoy every moment I still have with them!" Finally, tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Oh just so you know it: IT WON'T BE LONG. Before you know it, they're gone. Just like that. Goodbye~" And with that, he left.

Gazel wanted to disappear. To turn into dust. To leave the pain behind. To be somewhere peaceful. A place where people would just leave him alone.

But he couldn't. Because he heard the school bell which announced that the lessons would be starting again.

'Just four more lessons. You can do it Gazel. Just think about the awesome things you will do when you get home. Just concentrate. You can do it!'. He really had to talk to himself, encourage himself, or he would have ran of, and went home.

But he didn't. He was now listening to a lecture about the creepy Roman King, who poisoned his own parents and wives, and liked to turn Christians into human torches for his birthday party. It was a history lesson of course.

"Fuusuke! Fuusuke are you even listening?" the teacher asked. This was one of Gazel's favorite teachers. He was always nice to him. Unlike some other teachers.

"Oh… I am very sorry sir. I will pay attention" Gazel said, immediately sitting up straight.

"It's okay Gazel. Can I call you that? But I am a little worried though. You haven't paid much attention to any off my lessons. I would like to talk to you at the end of the lesson. Is that okay?" The teacher asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, alright" Gazel said. He looked back at his book, telling the teacher the conversation was over.

And finally another school day has ended. No not yet. He had to talk to the teacher first. 'He seemed kind of worried before…'

"uhm… You wanted to talk to me…?" Gazel asked a little unsure.

"Yes I do. Can you please close the door and windows please? It's getting chilly in here" the teacher asked.

"Uhm sure…" and so he did. It didn't take him long though, and in no time he was standing in front of the teacher again.

"So… What did you want to talk about? Because I have an appointment later this afternoon" Gazel said.

"First of all, you seem a little distressed lately. Is something wrong at home, or at school?" the teacher asked Gazel.

'Should I tell him? He seems reliable…' And so he started to tell him.

"Uhm… There is nothing wrong at home. It's just at school. People are treating me badly because I am…"

"Gay" the teacher interrupted. He stood from his chair and put one hand on Gazel's shoulder.

Gazel became a little uncomfortable. 'If the teachers knew that I was bullied, why didn't they do anything…'

"You don't have to be ashamed of being true to yourself" the teacher said while moving closer to Gazel.

Gazel got a little uncomfortable, so he moved a step back.

The teacher continued ranting about how it was okay to be gay and stuff, but was still closing in on Gazel.

Untill Gazel could feel his back hit the wall.

"C-could you please step back a little…?" Gazel asked softly.

"You know" the teacher said, when he leaned in to whisper in Gazel's ear. "Some loves are forbidden, but that makes it even more fun~"

It sent shivers through Gazel's spine. His teacher softly nibbled on his earlobe.

'I don't want this. No. Go away!' He wished he was able to say this, but his teacher was too quick.

His teacher kissed him on the mouth, forcing him against the wall.

He struggled. Trying to push the other man away. Trying to get free. Trying not to give in. trying to bite, to kick. Trying everything to just get away.

But his teacher, who was a full grown man, was a lot stronger obviously.

He caught Gazel's wrists and pushed them against the wall, next to Gazel's face. The teacher pulled away, chuckling softly.

"Why resist? A slut like you would want this kind of attention, right?" he sneered.

Gazel's mind went blank. 'So everyone sees me like that?'. He couldn't force his body to move anymore.

He could feel his teacher laugh a little, because his body was pressed up against Gazel's. Laughing because of his easy victory.

He pressed their lips together again. This time he bit on Gazel's lower lip. This had two consequences. It made Gazel's lip bleed because of the force behind the bite, and made him gasp in surprise.

And of course, his teacher had been hoping for that reaction, immediately taking advantage of the situations and deepen the kiss.

His tongue was now exploring Gazel's mouth. But said person didn't really care anymore. He was now just staring at nothing. Letting his teacher do whatever he wanted with his body.

He felt the tears again. It was the second time this day. He felt terrible. The only thing that came to his mind at that moment was Burn.

'BURN! I can't let this happen to myself. No. Burn. I need Burn. I can't let this bastard do whatever he wants'.

And with those thoughts he gathered his courage, and tried.

He had the advantage, because his teacher had let go of his wrists so he could let them roam around Gazel's body.

Gazel punched him in the gut. He didn't wait to see what happened to his teacher.

As soon as he let go, he took of. Running. Just running. Through the school, through the streets. His feet making sure he got home anyway. Just running.

'I can't take it anymore. It seems like my time was up anyway. I guess this is how it is supposed to be'. He hated his life. But what was worse, was the fact that he loathed HIMSELF.

While running down the streets, his neighbor drove by in his car. Happily waving at Gazel. But Gazel only gave a quick nod. He didn't want to see anyone right now.

When he finally got home immediately went to his room. Taking out his rope for emergencies. Emergencies like this. He had seen it coming a long time ago.

The noose was already tied. 'I don't want to end it like this, but if I don't do it now, my life will only get even more miserable'.

So he slowly moved to the garden. To the only tree standing in the middle.

'Do you remember the time back then, when we were playing in this tree, Burn. Because I can'.

He took the steps, and moved to the tree. He was thinking about all the great moments of his life, and before he knew it, the noose was tied, and around his neck.

He heard the door open. 'No. Don't back out now. Don't be scared. Don't be a wimp'.

And so he stepped off the steps. Feeling the rope tighten around his neck. Seeing a flash of red, and hearing a boy scream. 'Burn. You're here in my final moments. That makes me happy'.

"What do you think you're doing!" Burn screamed. "Please don't.

"What's going on?" It was the neighbor. The neighbor who drove by in his car. The neighbor who would always spoil them and give them cookies when they were younger.

"P-Please help me! He is trying to commit suicide or something!" Burn yelled. He was now standing on the steps, trying to lift Gazel's body, so he wouldn't suffocate.

Luckily, the neighbor jumped over the fence and moved to the tree. It took him some time, but finally, Gazel was down.

He was just barely conscious.

"B-Burn… W-why.. aahm.. it hurts… Why a-are you here…" Gazel mumbled softly.

"W-we were going to h-hang out right… or did you forget…?" Burn stuttered, almost unable to speak because of the tears that were streaming down his face.

"I am calling an ambulance" the neighbor told Burn. "Just make sure he is able to breath".

SO Burn slowly moved Gazel's head to his lap. Hugging him close to his body. Wishing for Gazel to survive this. Still crying, and letting a few tears fall onto Gazel's face.

'He is so warm… His arms are so soft… I can hear his heart beat. I wish it could beat forever. I wish he could be mine. Mine and mine only. Mine forever…'

And everything became black. Burn being the last thing he saw before he lost his consciousness

**Will Gazel survive or not? The next chapter will be uploaded soon, cause I have a lot of spare time at the moment~ I hope you like this chapter. And PLEASE help me out here. I need to know what you think about my story… Only then I can continue… Please review. **

**Thank you for reading my story~ I hope you enjoyed it~**


	3. The long wait

**So here is the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews~ ****They make me so happy. I had some difficulty writing this chapter. I don't know if it's good enough, but I still hope you like it. Burn and Gazel WILL be happy in the end. It will just take some time for Gazel to recover and a lot of other stuff will happen.**

**And sorry for the late update, but… MY IPOD DIED! It almost killed me… (yes I know it's kind of weird to be addicted to your iPod touch) But I was not able to get all the fanfictions I needed… **

**But I was able to resurrect it~ yay~ **

**And I made a promise to myself, that if I got a good mark for my math test, I would write more fanfiction and update sooner. And guess what? I got a very high mark~ and it makes me very happy~ So I will probably update soon after this chapter~**

Chapter 2:

It had been 18 hours. 18 hours of sleeplessness. 18 hours of restlessness. 18 hours driving him crazy and 18 hours of pain for Burn.

Not being able to do anything for his best friend for more than 18 hours. Only able to sit next to his bed and hold his hand. Hoping that he'll be alright.

At first he had been so angry at the doctors. It was a god damn HOSPITAL and they said they couldn't do anything. They could only wait.

Burn really wanted to hit something at that particular moment. And so he did.

He was now sitting in Gazel's room. The room contained a chair, which he was now sitting on, a broken table, I wonder why it's broken…, and the bed that Gazel was lying on.

Burn couldn't take it anymore. He had been awake for 18 hours now. He was the only one sitting next to Gazel.

His mother had been here, but only for a few hours. She had to take care of all the financial stuff.

He heard her speak to the doctors. About the chances that Gazel woke up soon, and worst case scenario, that he wouldn't wake up at all.

But Burn believed in Gazel. He believed his best friend would wake up.

And that's why he stayed next to his bed, permanent. Never leaving his side, wanting to be there for him when he woke up.

But it was become hard for Burn. To stay awake.

"AAAAGGGHH! I need some caffeine. I can't take this anymore!" he sighed.

He squeezed Gazel's hand slightly while telling him: "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible. I just need some caffeine or I'll be as sound asleep as you are now" he laughed a little.

He wanted to go and get his coffee but he couldn't stop watching Gazel.

He slowly moved backwards, still looking at the sleeping boy.

He looked awful. He was so pale, so white. He was stuck up to the machines, and he had some tube in his throat, that enabled him to breath, because his throat was so swollen.

Burn felt a pang in his heart when he saw Gazel like that.

'Never again, I will assure you. I'LL protect you, like the others wouldn't…'

And so he walked out of the room, still looking at the boy that was still in the room with his eyes closed.

Until he bumped into someone, and he was forced to look around.

There stood a small boy. A little younger than him, but he looked nice enough.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking…" Burn apologized to the boy.

"Oh It's okay, don't worry. I am a little out of it as well. My boyfriend is ill and I am way to worried. I have been bumping into people all day long. Hahaha…" The boy said apologetic.

"I am on my way to get some coffee. I am Tachimukai by the way" Tachimukai introduced himself.

"I need some coffee as well… Is it okay if I walk with you? I am Nagumo Haruya" while walking throught the hallway.

"Nice to meet you. Why are you here, if I may ask? What happened to your friend? I am staying in the room opposite of yours, and I saw how they brought him in. It looked severe" Tachimukai asked softly.

"He…" they were now standing in front of the coffee machine. Burn looked at the ground, unable to tell Tachimukai while looking right at him.

"He… He tried to commit suicide. H-he tried to hang himself…" Burn whispered.

Tachimukai stopped in his tracks, gasping a little. "H-he… He tried to hang himself…?"

"Yes… I-I…" Burn couldn't continue anymore.

Luckily they reached Tachimukai's room.

"Maybe… Do you wanna come in, and talk for a little bit?" Tachimukai asked Burn.

But he hesitated. Burn looked back at Gazel, who was peacefully lying in his bed.

"Don't worry Haruya. When something happens you will immediately know" Tachimukai reassured.

"Yeah you're right. And I guess I really need someone to talk to… Thank you for the offer" Burn sighed, and followed the other inside.

The room was the same as Gazel's. A boring gray room, a little creepy. There stood the same bed, table and chair. But still this room seemed so much livelier.

This room was filled with flowers, cards, colours. In this room there was someone actually sitting in the bed, up straight. Waiting for his boyfriend to return. A big smile plastered to his face, even though the situation he was in right now.

"Welcome back Tachimukai~ Who is this? A new friend? Hi I am Tsunami. You can call me Tsunami" Tsunami said while smiling widely.

'How can he still smile when he is in a HOSPITAL, for god's sake?' Burn was stunned. How could someone be so optimistic when he was in a hospital? And in such a grim one at that.

"H-Hi I am Burn… Uh I mean… My name is Nagumo Haruya" Burn said, feeling a little bit out of place, when he saw how Tsunami pulled Tachimukai closer to him, hugging his waist.

"Oh nice to meet you. Take a chair. Let's chat a bit" Tsunami said, still so very optimistic.

And so Burn did. Still a bit uncomfortable. But he slowly started to get used to the couple.

"So you two are a couple, I guess?" Burn asked softly.

"Yes! Yes we are" Tsunami cheered, while Tachimukai tried to hide his face a little. He was obviously red by now.

"But why are you here by the way?" Tsunami asked. STILL. SMILING.

It was kind of weird. But also very good to see. To see that someone can still be this happy while they are sick.

But Burn couldn't force himself to smile anymore. When he was forced to think about what happened. He couldn't smile. It hurt so much.

"Tsunami, his friend is in the opposite room. His friend tried to… he tried to commit suicide by hanging himself… I don't know why exactly. But it is very difficult for Haruya" Tachimukai explained.

"Would you tell me… If you want at least…" Tsunami asked.

Burn didn't know why, but he started to talk, to these total strangers. He told them everything. Everything he knew at least. Once he started he couldn't stop anymore.

"So… children at his school bullied him because he was gay! That is just sick! How did his school ever let it get that far?" Tsunami almost screamed.

"I… I am just really glad to see you two so happy together. To know it is possible. That it CAN work out great. Thank you. For listening to my story" Burn told the couple.

'They really are great people' Burn thought to himself.

"And success with your operation next week. I hope it works out well" Burn said, while slowly walking to the door.

Tsunami would get a kidney transplant next week. He would only have 50% of surviving. And it wouldn't even be absolutely sure he would recover completely.

"And you can always come and talk some more if you feel like it" Tachimukai said. Smiling at Burn.

"Yes thanks. But I guess I will go back to Gazel now. I want to be there when he wakes up" Burn told.

"Of course you want that. Go and be with him. I know he can feel your presence. He will wake up soon. I am sure" Tsunami cheered him on.

"Bye" And with that, he left the couple to go back to his own important person.

He went back to Gazel. Nothing had changed. The room was still as gloomy as it was when he left. The table was still broken.

And Gazel was still asleep.

"I really need to get you some flowers as well. This room is so boring. How can someone recover in such a sad environment" Burn said to Gazel, even though he knew Gazel would not respond.

He went to sit back next to Gazel and say sweet things to him. Hoping he would just wake up already.

…

'It feels so nice. So warm. The dark is not scary anymore. It's rather comforting. I like this place way better than my life back there'

Gazel felt a warm, soft pressure on his hand. He tried to feel what it was but he couldn't move his hand.

'Why can't I move my hand. My head. I can't open my eyes what is happening! WHY… I am so useless…' Gazel almost freaked out.

He couldn't move his hands. He couldn't lift his head, or even open his eyes. He couldn't do anything. He laid there, almost paralysed.

'Am I dead? Am I finally dead? But why does it hurt so much. Why isn't it peaceful, like it's supposed to be?'

"You're so important to me. Please… Please wake up. Don't leave me now"

'Who… who is that. Why do I hear you. I know this voice who is it"

"Gazel? Gazel did you just move your hand? If you can hear me, show me. Move your hand. Please…" Gazel heard someone beg.

'B… Burn… Why is Burn here? Why can I hear you Burn? I can hear you, but I can't move… Please Burn… I… I can hear you… Don't leave me like this… Save me… p-please…'

Gazel felt so useless, not being able to do anything. He wanted to cry. To cry his heart out.

"Doc… Doctor! Come here, please, I think he can hear us! He is crying! Is this normal?" Burn screamed through the hallway. He left Gazel lying in the bed.

'What! He noticed me? Where did the warmth go? Burn come back to me!'

He desperately tried to talk to Burn but to no avail. In the meanwhile, he heard Burn converse with a doctor. Saying something about it being a normal symptom and it happens sometime.

Gazel just wanted to yell at them. Tell them he was there, that he could hear them. That he was still there, that he was still alive. He wanted to see Burn's face so badly…

He, again, felt Burn's presence next to him. He felt Burn's hand. He felt how Burn laid his head on the sheets, softly whispering words to Gazel. He was crying.

"Please just wake up Gazel. I don't care what all those bastards said to you, cause I know you're the greatest person I've ever known. I can't lose you now. I don't want to. I won't give up on y-you… I c-can't…" Burn couldn't continue because the sobs took over.

'Burn. Burn I am here. I will stay here for you Burn. Burn. Just look at me Burn. I need you too…' Gazel couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Burn. He had to see his best friend.

And so, he slowly but surely opened his eyes. His eyes were dry, his sight was blurred, but he was SO happy to see his best friend, with his head resting on his sheets, eyes closed. He hadn't noticed Gazel yet.

Gazel slowly moved his hand to Burn's face. It went very slowly. Everything hurt, everything was a little stiff, but just the sight of his friend made him feel alive again.

With his slightly shaking hands, he brushed the tears away from Burn's cheeks.

Said person's eyes shot open, and he started to gasp in disbelief.

"G-Gazel… y-you're really awake right? I am not seeing weird things right?" Burn asked in disbelieve.

"Y-yes, it's m-me" Gazel said with a cracked voice. His mouth was dry. He wanted some water, but he wanted to reassure Burn first. He was still caressing Burn's cheek.

Burn leaned into the touch and hugged Gazel around the waist, making him yelp in surprise.

They both started laughing, even though Gazel's voice was still a little raw.

And just like they called, the doctor walked in.

"Ah it seems like you've awoken. That's great news. Is it okay if I come back for a check up in a few minutes? We will check if everything is all right, and start your recovering schedule" the doctor said while looking questioningly at Gazel.

"Yeah it's o-okay" Gazel said. And like that, the doctor left again.

"I am like the happiest person on earth right now. I missed you" Burn whispered into Gazel's belly.

"It was you that got me back, you know? I could here you" Gazel said. Burn couldn't believe what he just heard.

But before he could respond, he felt Gazel return the hug, and pull him on the bed next to Gazel.

"I am tired. I want to sleep a little more. But don't worry. I will wake up again" Gazel whispered to Burn.

And feeling Burn's warmth next to him, he cuddled up to Burn and drifted into dreamland.

**Sooooooo… This is the next chapter… I hope you enjoyed it~ I hope it touched you, cause that is one thing I want to achieve. For my stories to really make you feel the emotions within it. And as promised above, I WILL update soon~ **


	4. His reason to live

**HI HI~ the next chapter. As soon as possible. As I promised~ I almost always keep my promises. So here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews~ I love them.  
>Oh and by the way, I don't think I will use Tachimukai and Tsunami anymore, I just needed a couple that would show that it could work out fine, as well. (And I gave him a kidney transplant, because my grandfather died because of his kidneys, but he didn't want a transplant. He wanted someone young, someone with a whole life left, to get that kidney… I miss him… But I am also very proud of what he did. So I decided to refer to that in this story~) <strong>

**And now here's the next chapter. I had lessons about how to write short stories at school, cause I have to do an exam in 3 years and I have to know how to write a good short story, so I am gonna use all of that, to experiment here. So there is gonna be a lot of sad stuff next, to build up some sort of… I don't know how to call it… but just know, everything will be awesome in the end~**

**So keep on reading. And please put up with my slow updating… Sometimes, I am afraid to update it, or to start writing it, because I don't want to disappoint all of you guys… Sorry. But I am trying to get regular times at which I will write my fanfiction~ **

**But let's just start the next chapter already. Here it is.**

Chapter 3:

Burn slowly woke up. 'Ah my dream was so nice… Gazel woke up…'

When he looked around, he found himself laying on the bed, next to Gazel, his arms around the other boy. And meeting his gaze, when he caught Gazel staring at him.

An immediate blush spread across Gazel's face.

"G-Good morning Burn…" Gazel muttered in greeting, quickly averting his eyes, face still flushed.

"G-Gazel… You're awake. You're really back here? It's really you…" Burn said while quickly embracing the boy, as to make sure he was really awake, and with him.

"H-Hello to you too, Burn" Gazel softly laughed. The way Burn desperately clung to him was kind of hilarious.

"I've finally got you back" Burn sighed contently.

He let his head rest on Gazel's chest, his arms still around the other boy.

"You're in a rather good mood" Gazel laughed. "You feeling okay? Did you sleep well, they told me you stayed up for more than 18 hours" Gazel asked.

"You're asking if I am okay? YOU're the one who almost died" Burn said, a little sad of the memory.

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" Gazel said, while returning the hug by putting his around Burn as well, and place his head on top of Burn's, taking in his sent.

"I can live with that. I am just glad that you're back. That I didn't lose you" Burn said.

For more than an hour they laid there, filled with inner bless. Just enjoying and treasuring every moment.

Until they were disturbed.

"Uhum… Uh, I am here to check up on you, Suzuno Fuusuke… If you don't mind?" The doctor said.

'Yes I DO mind. Just go away' was what Burn really wanted to say, but instead he moved away from Gazel and got of the bed.

The doctor looked young, he was a trainee and he had to check up on the patients. He was quite… handsome, Burn noticed.

It wasn't like he was interested in him or anything, he was just a bit worried for Gazel.

Of course he knew Gazel was gay. Duh, he was his best friend, of course he knew. But still, the thought of Gazel actually dating someone made him sad.

Burn left the room without saying anything. He DIDN'T wanna see some young doctor feeling all around Gazel's body to make sure he was okay.

He had better things to do.

Not really. So he just went to get some coffee. To refresh himself. He really needed a shower and a change of clothes.

'But I can't just leave without saying anything to Gazel…'

He knew he had to go back, and tell Gazel, but he really didn't feel like it.

And therefore he was now standing in the same hallway he left less than five minutes ago, but found it difficult to move.

He hesitated to enter the room. 'I am such a sissy. It's not like they are doing anything like that…' Burn kind of hated himself to think that kind of things about Gazel.

But still… He couldn't force himself to open that door.

And when he almost got himself ready, he heard something disturbing.

"So… Fuusuke…" Burn heard the 'so-not-awesome' doctor say. "It seems like you tried to commit suicide. If I may ask, why did you try to take your own life?" the 'Stupid-so-not-awesome' doctor asked.

'No you idiot! You can't just ask him that. That is very personal and private information. I guess he won't even share that with me! Do you have no brains?' Burn wanted to scream out loud. But he couldn't let himself get caught. He needed to hear Gazel's answer.

"Well that is kind of an easy question to answer" Gazel said.

'WHAT!' Burn's mind went blank. 'Why the heck does he think so lightly of his life!' But now he really needed to hear the answer.

"Oh. That is surprising" the 'weird-stupid-so-not-awesome' doctor said. "Would you mind sharing then?"

"Sure why not". At this point, Burn was almost pressing his head through the wooden door, to be sure to hear Gazel's answer.

And it was not what Burn expected to be. Or something he could easily fix.

"I don't have a reason to live anymore. Nothing to live for"

Burn couldn't take it anymore. What was that idiot thinking? Wasn't Burn enough reason to live? Was he not enough, not worth enough, to live for?

One side of him wanted to burst through that door and start screaming at Gazel. Tell him how stupid he was acting, and to not give up so soon.

But the other side of Burn won. The side that wanted to run away. Away from all the pain his heart was suffering right now. To just hide in some corner.

It had always been stronger than the side that wanted to actually do something with a little risk of losing all that was important to him.

And so he ran through the hallway, anger blurring his eyes. Not completely sure where he was going.

After bumping into several people, Burn finally found his way out of the stupid hospital.

His mind was stuck on the words Gazel just spoke. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care either. He let his feet take him wherever they took him.

His head started to hurt because of all the thinking. Burn wasn't such a complex person. Everything should just be clear and straightforward.

But to his displease it wasn't.

He couldn't find a way to clear his thoughts, nor a way to help Gazel.

He sighed and sat down. Only then did he take the time to look around and see where he was.

He was sitting on a field of grass and flowers in front of his old school. The school he and Gazel both shared when they were small. They both went their separate ways, and that was the main cause for Gazel's problems at school right now.

'It feels like it's all my fault… Maybe it is… if I weren't so stubborn at that time. I could have prevented everything…'

Burn gathered his thoughts, and started walking again. But he didn't get any further than 5 steps, because he bumped into someone.

"Oh if it isn't the 'Best-friend' of that stupid bastard~"

'Ugh why is HE here… I really don't want to so Him right now…'

"Just leave me alone. Go find a life" Burn said, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"OOOOOh? Ain't your little friend dead yet? I thought that would definitely do it… Ah too bad the little bastard didn-" But the bastard couldn't finish his sentence before Burn grabbed him by the collar.

".!" Burn hissed to the bastard. Just seeing him laugh at Burn's anger could almost drive him crazy.

"You caused Gazel to commit suicide!" Burn screamed.

"Yes, if you want to call it that. It is more like he rid the world of another problem. But it seems he failed" the bastard laughed maniacally into Burn's face.

"YOU-" Burn couldn't find the words to describe what he felt at that moment. He wanted to kill the guy, who he was strangling at the moment, so badly.

"It's not like you really care. He is only your 'friend'. And I guess he is really 'happy' because of that. Not."

"Y-you know what caused him to do this…? TELL ME!" Burn said, while tightening his grip on his shirt.

"Oh just the fact that no one loves him~" the bastard said nonchalantly.

"But we all love him, his family, his friends…" Burn's voice was reduced to a soft whisper.

"Yes duh. But of course, that's not the love he seeks. Of course he wants to be loved like everyone wants to be loved. To be in a sincere relationship with someone. He just has to realize that it will never happen. But that is his problem"

That one hit Burn straight in the face. 'O-Of course… Gazel needs to be loved like that as well. He has been waiting for his destined person for a long time now… He must have been in pain this entire time…'

And then, Burn made up his mind.

He had to go and see Gazel but he had to handle this bastard first.

And he only knew one way to handle these bastards. To give them what they deserve.

And so Burn hit him straight in the face. In the sense as: Burn's fist got in contact with the bastard's nose, and blood was now seeping from it. It was probably broken.

"Don't you ever come near him ever again. If see you in a range of less than 50 meters to him, I will personally make sure you will never walk again!" Burn screamed while he walked away.

As soon as he rounded the corner he started to run. 'I have to get back to the damn hospital! Gazel, please wait for me…'

And so he ran and he ran. He ran and ran.

Until the hospital came into view.

He immediately slowed down. It was now or never. Burn knew this, but it was still a big decision to make. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision, but he knew he would do this one day eventually so why not now?

He slowly entered the floor Gazel was currently on. Looking around, a bit suspicious.

And once again, Burn found himself standing in front of Gazel's door. Still unsure about what to say or do. Luckily for Burn, the 'annoying-weird-stupid-so-not-awesome' doctor was nowhere to be seen.

'I am pathetic. Now I am just standing here. I know what I want, but I am too afraid to take it... What if I lose him?'

And that did it.

Burn stormed through the door, walking up to the bed which Gazel was currently sitting in.

He wanted to hit Gazel in the face for being so stupid, but couldn't force himself to do so. He couldn't hit Gazel who almost died in front of him.

Gazel looked at him with wide eyes. Burn could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. So he had to say it before he started to break down.

"Let me be it…" Burn whispered.

"B-be what exactly, Burn?" Gazel asked still a little unsure of why the red haired boy stormed into the room.

"Let me… let me be your reason to live on! I… I know I am not always nice and stuff… But… But I think I l… I think I like you Gazel… And not just like you as a friend…" Burn said, his face flushed.

Now, Gazel didn't see that one coming. 'H-he… what!' Gazel couldn't think straight anymore. He could only see Burn. Burn with that awfully adorable blush on his face. Burn who just kind of confessed to him. HIS Burn. And his only.

"B-Burn…" Gazel reached out with his arm. He was not able to get out of the bed. He was not able to just walk up to the boy he had been in love with since they were young. But he wanted to, so badly.

Burn saw the gesture and moved closer to Gazel. Burn didn't know what was going on in Gazel's mind right now, and didn't know if Gazel liked him as well, either.

As soon as Burn was close enough, Gazel pulled him on the bed next to him with all the force he had.

As soon as Burn was lying next to him, he buried his face in Burn's chest, letting the tears flow out.

"I-I love you B-Burn… I am in love with you… I have been for a very long time now… I… I-" But he was cut off by Burn's arms being wrapped around him.

"Sssshhhhh… it's okay. Everything is alright now. And it will be from now on. I won't leave you ever again. It will eventually drive you mad" Burn laughed.

"No it won't" Gazel whispered into Burn's shirt. He didn't intent for Burn to hear it, but he heard it nevertheless.

Burn only smiled and pulled him closer. Gazel snuggled even closer to Burn, and sighed content.

"Now. Just go to sleep okay? You need your rest. Otherwise you won't heal fast enough" Burn said, while caressing Gazel's hair.

"Will you still be here when I wake up…?" Gazel asked a little afraid. He still couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Yes of course I will be here. I will always be here whenever you need me. Just remember that" Burn whispered in Gazel's ear, sending a shiver through his whole body.

Burn softly pulled the blanket over both of their bodies, as he noticed Gazel was slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Sleep well" Burn said while giving Gazel a swift kiss on the cheek.

**I hope my grammar isn't too bad… I am sorry… I wasn't able to update a quick as I wanted to… Because I had to dye my hair blue once again~ But I still hope you liked it… Please review… thank you for reading.**


	5. A Long Day

**안녕****~ I am very sorry. It took me very long**** to write this chapter. Not because it was difficult to write but because I had a lot of work at home… a lot of home work… and it took me forever. ****I am kind of exhausted rights now so… so please don't be mad if it's not how you expected it to be… I am so so so so sorry... I made theis chapter extra long as an apology... and I will try and update the next chapter as soon as possible...****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 4:<p>

Once again, Burn woke up in a hospital bed, in a hospital room. It was the same as the day before, but everything seemed different to Burn.

For example: The room wasn't gloomy anymore. The gray walls didn't look gray anymore, but rather white. Just as the boring hallway seemed active and busy.

And for the first time since Burn went to the hospital, he noticed the window. It wasn't very big, but the sight was beautiful. Normally you would expect to see a boring overview of an ugly, gray city. But this…

It was just beautiful… peaceful, was a better word though. It was just an simple, plain sight. It was just a field. A lot of grass and a lot of flowers.

But it wasn't just the beautiful, colorful flowers that stunned Burn. No it was the effect the sun had on such a beautiful day. The sun shone down on the field that was still covered with dew. The sun was reflected by the thousands and thousands of dew drops, and shone like diamonds. It was a breath taking sight.

But it wasn't just outside that made Burn sigh in relief. Just to see how peaceful the room was, the dust particles dancing in the early-morning sunlight, quiet, separated from the busy outside world.

As he moved further away from the bed and closer to the window, he heard Gazel starting to grumble in his sleep.

The fact that his most loved and needed person was out of his grasp right now, was unbearable. He needed Burn. His warmth. His love. His Burn.

This thought alone made him squirm and twist in his bed, while slowly waking up from his lovely rest, and reach up for Burn like a small child who reaches out for its mother.

It took Burn some time to realize that his probably soon to be lover was actually waiting for him to return and couldn't help but snicker a little.

Gazel, who still had his eyes closed, didn't notice Burn closing in on him. But as soon as he felt Burn trying to lie back down next to him, he grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

Burn, a little surprise by this attack, lost his balance and kinda crashed into Gazel. Said person however didn't mind it in the slightest and used this opportunity to lock Burn in a death grip which he wouldn't escape from for the next 3 hours.

The only thing Burn could do was chuckle and snuggle closer to his love. 'Why not enjoy it~ He started it' Burn thought happily to himself.

Like anyone would mind them sharing a bed.

At first, the nurses had tried to get him his own bed, but Gazel said it was unnecessary because they would be lying in the same bed anyway.

Either way. Burn in Gazel's bed or Gazel in Burn's bed. So they let the matter be and moved on with other unimportant things.

Burn couldn't help but smile when he looked down.

He saw Gazel, with the cutest look he had seen him with. EVER.

He was slightly blushing and clamping onto Burn's pajama shirt. (Burn had taken the courtesy to go and get his stuff, as it seemed he wouldn't leave the hospital until Gazel was released)

His hair was ruffled and out of order, but who cared. He was softly whimpering in his sleep, and Burn could see a few sweat drops form on his forehead.

'He must be having a nightmare... He's been having those a lot recently...' Burn got slightly worried.

'It is a bad sign, right... when you're having a lot of nightmares...?' The way Gazel's hair started to stick to his forehead made Burn even more worried.

He could only softly nudge his love, and whisper soft words in his ear, keep him close and nuzzle his hair.

"It's gonna be okay. I am here. I'll always be here for you. Don't be scared. I'll protect you. No one is allowed to harm you in any way. I won't allow them to. You're mine... remember...? So don't be afraid. B-because I l-love you... you know..."

It seemed like Gazel calmed down.

"M-me too" Gazel whispered. "I-I... I love you as well..."

"...H-huh...! You were a-awake...?" Burn asked, jumping in surprise.

"Yes... sorry I listened to that..." Gazel said. His face still looking a little red, but the cause was completely different this time.

"N-no I don't mind. I want you to know I love you. I can't say it enough. So, I love you Gazel" Burn said, with a red flushed face as well right now.

Gazel tried to move from the bed to get closer to Burn, but was pulled back by the multiple tubes that were stuck in his skin. All of them were attached to different machines which continued to beep all the time.

"W-watch out Gazel. That's not gonna work" Burn said, while moving closer to push him back onto the bed, and still making it possible for Gazel to do what he intended to do in the first place.

Which was snuggling into Burn's chest and hiding his face which was flushed with embarrassment.

"Y-you love me, right-...?" Gazel asked but was immediately cut off by Burn's immediate answer.

"Of course I do! I just told you, right?"

"Y-Yes... But I l-love you too... Does that make us l-lovers or something...?" Gazel asked hesitantly.

That was a harder question for Burn to answer. Were they?

"... I don't know... D-do you want to-...?"

Now it was Burn's turn to be cut off.

"Of course I want to!" Gazel shouted, sounding a little offended.

"Then... We are~" Burn said while giving Gazel a surprise attack by cupping his cheek with his hand and giving him a swift kiss.

"W-why..." Gazel gasped after Burn released his lips.

"S-sorry! I thought it would be okay for me to kiss you, now we're going out and all that... sorry" But his apology got cut off by Gazel placing his mouth on his again, and wrapping his arms around Burn's neck.

Burn was stunned, and couldn't react to such an attack from Gazel's side.

"Why just a quick kiss...? Was what I wanted to ask you. And why a sneak attack, if I may ask? As just demonstrated to you, you are not able to return the kiss when it is a surprise attack" Gazel said with this cheerfull smile on his face, and this... almost "playful"... tone in his voice.

And it was just so tempting. So Burn just did the first thing that came to mind.

He pressed Gazel further onto the bed and hovered over him. Their eyes met and Gazel's eyes sparkled with a brilliance that made Burn's world turn upside down.

He had never seen this side of his best friend ever before. It surprised him. But he should refer to him as his lover or boyfriend from now on, he thought.

Burn leaned down once again, catching Gazel's lips. Said person kissed back, fiercely, in approval of his actions.

But Burn froze when he felt Gazel go limp in his arms, and heard an annoyingly high tone to his left.

A tone that should have been a lot of annoying different bleeps. This meant...!

He quickly moved off the bed and almost went to run to the door to get some help, when he saw Gazel sit up and hold his left arm. He was snickering a bit, with a pained look on his face.

"Next time be a bit more careful, okay? So you won't rip this from my arm. Because it kinda hurts" Gazel laughed.

"..." Burn could only stare. "HUH!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" Gazel laughed at Burn. "You should have seen your face, you hothead. You actually thought you gave me a heart attack by kissing me? You didn't even check if I was still alive before running to the door~ you're so sweet~" Gazel said.

Burn didn't know how to respond. He was stunned. There was no other word to express how he felt right now. He just unplugged the heartmonitor because of their act. That was so... STUPID.

There would be doctors all over him soon, and they wouldn't get their change of a little private time anytime soon. This was the perfect opportunity. WAS.

And as Burn predicted, one doctor and four nurses stormed into the room.

Burn just sat there, ashamed, while Gazel explained the situation to the doctor.

While talking the doctor decided to do a check-up anyway and Burn wanted to leave the room for a little while... He was afraid he would become extremely jealous...

And as soon as he left the room, he saw Tachimukai with the most worried look plastered on his face ever know to god.

"W-what happened...? Is he alright...?" He asked, very worried.

"Yes he's alright, don't worry" Burn said, while moving into Tsunami's room. "We were just a little... reckless... I accidentally plugged out his heart monitor..."

Burn was so ashamed. How stupid could you be, to do something like that.

"Oh didn't we accidentally do that as well, the first time we went to a hospital together, Tachimukai~?" Tsunami said.

"Y-yes..." Tachimukai responded. His face was extremely red, and Burn guessed he wished he could just forget that certain fact.

"You really aren't ashamed of anything, are you, Tsunami?" Burn asked, a bit curious.

"Of course I am not. These are not things to be ashamed of. I want everyone to know I love Tachimukai. And of course I will kiss him when I'm in love with him. That's just obvious" Tsunami just said. Like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Burn was still trying to find a right response to Tsunami's statement, when he was once again interrupted by the doctor.

"Uhm... Nagumo, you can come back to your room. We fixed Fuusuke, he's okay now" one of the million doctors in the hospital said.

"O-okay. I'm coming. Bye Tachimukai, Tsunami" Burn said, while waving and walking out of the room. He was still thinking about what Tsunami said, when he saw his most beloved 'boyfriend, oh how he loved that term, lying in bed. Once again hooked up to a lot of machines.

"Hi~" Burn said, while happily walking in to the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh... The same" Gazel said, while softly laughing. "Cause nothing really happened to me, remember?" Gazel said teasingly, still snickering a little.

And once again, Burn became extremely red.

And he wanted to kiss Gazel again. The urge was just so... extremely bad... But of course, our little hot-head was afraid to do so.

'W-what if I really hurt him... What if he didn't like it... Maybe he didn't even want to kiss me... MAYBE... maybe I am a BAD kisser... oh no... w-what should I do...?' Burn was thinking of the stupidest thinks imaginable right now.

He became uneasy. This wasn't an easy thing to ask, don't forget. The worst might be that Burn had to swallow his pride, and show his vulnerable side to Gazel.

He was always like this with Gazel. Gazel made him feel light as a feather. Made him feel like he belonged. Made him feel loved.

He wasn't sure if he could offer Gazel the same thing. He had this habit to tease Gazel, and he knew that he went too far sometimes. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting to see all the different and knew expressions on Gazel's face.

He wanted to know Gazel, as he wanted Gazel to know him. To be able to read all his movements, to prevent something like this from ever happening again.

He wanted to protect Gazel.

He wanted to keep this feeling for the rest of his life. And he wanted Gazel to feel it as well.

"C-can I..." As he started his sentence he shied away.

But Gazel, who had returned to his old self a little bit, grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ask me" Gazel simply said. "I am your boyfriend, remember? You can ask me anything."

"O-okay... C-can... C-can I k-kiss you, Gazel...?"

As expected, the answer came...

"No"

This small, simple word felt like a pang in Burn's heart. Like ten knifes, a hundred daggers and thousand swords.

Burn felt his face fall.

"Y-you… don't…? Uhm… A-and you…? C-can you…?" Burn was afraid to look Gazel in the eye. He really didn't want to hear the answer if it was something negative.

"No" Gazel answered again. "No, neither can I"

Burn felt the tears. Those warm, painful tears. He couldn't keep himself from letting them overflow. It hurt so much.

Burn usually wasn't the type of guy to let anything get to him this badly, but he just couldn't help himself.

Gazel meant everything to him. Gazel was his world, and this world was now slowly crumbling down. It hadn't even lasted longer than a day.

He knew it was too good to be true.

Burn had to get out of this room. He had to run. To flee. To hide. Burn had never been the person to confront people in the open. He couldn't do this he couldn't-

But as soon as he tried to find a way out of the room, and Gazel saw he started to panic slightly, he had pressed their lips together.

"…" Burn was speechless. He didn't know how to react in this situation.

"W-why…?" The tears kept coming. Even more than before.

Before Gazel gave an answer to that question, he tried to kiss the tears away as well as possible.

"Because, Burn, I love you"

"B-but you just said-…"

Again he was stopped by lips pressed to his.

"Let me finish. Because I love you, and I don't want you to kiss me or me to kiss you. I want us to SHARE a kiss. I want it to be mutual. And why would you ask me? Just take one. They're yours anyway~" Gazel said while softly caressing Burn's cheek.

Burn stared at him with puffy and teary eyes.

And then… He fell to his knees.

"Burn? Are you okay! What happened?" Gazel asked. Surprise and worry laced in his voice. Burn was now burying his face in the sheets and tugging on Gazel's sleeve.

"…Gazel…? Why did you have to scare the shit out of me and make me think you didn't love me anymore to make your statement…?" Burn asked in the most monotone voice ever.

Gazel could only laugh.

It was so comical. To finally understand why Burn's face had become so pale, and why it looked like he got stabbed in the back.

Gazel couldn't hold his laughter, and in the end, Burn turned around and laughed with him. He was glad that his fears were proven untrue.

Gazel was still his.

"Hey Gazel? You know what-" he leaned in and kissed Gazel while softly cupping his cheek and bringing Gazel closer to him.

"I love you"

'Why always..? You idiot~' Gazel couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. Every time Burn said he loved him. It just felt so surreal. But it was true! Burn had just said it again. He had proven it by kissing him. He had shown him his love and worry.

"Me too… I love you too." Gazel whispered. Every time he had to admit it, he felt the heat rise to his face.

He had known that he liked Burn for a long time now, but to actually TELL Burn was a whole different story.

"I know" was Burn's reply. "Are you feeling better?"

"…Just a l-little… My throat hurts a lot…" was the only thing Gazel managed to say. "I guess all that kissing wasn't too good for me… ugh I hurts."

As soon as he finished that sentence, he burst out in a fierce coughing fit.

"Wait, I'll get you some water" Burn said, while almost running out off the room to get some water.

He handed it over to Gazel as soon as he returned. While Gazel slowly drank the water, Burn moved next to him and took him in a tight embrace while slowly drawing soothing circles on Gazel's back.

As soon as Gazel was done drinking, he cuddled closer to Burn, who in turn continued his soothing ministrations.

"Does your throat still hurt?" Burn asked lovingly, while caressing Gazel's cheek.

"Y-yes, a little. It makes it difficult to breath, but I guess it'll go away if I don't talk too much…"

"Okay" Burn softly said, while putting one arm around Gazel's waist and draping the other one over his shoulder, letting his hand rest on Gazel's head and softly brushing through the silvery locks.

"…Say… Burn… W-Why did you decide to tell me…?" Gazel asked all of a sudden.

"Uh? What do you mean? Tell you what?" Burn asked, oblivious to the nervous state Gazel was in.

"Why did you tell me… that you like me… all of a sudden?" Gazel explained further.

"Oh that. Well, because I heard your conversation with the doc. I got very worried about you, and I kinda stormed off to nowhere. I started… thinking about you… about how beautiful you are… and about what I felt for you…" Burn said, with an obvious blush on his face, as he continued "And then I walked into that bastard that you talked about, and he got me really irritated. Saying stupid stuff about you. That… T-that he was the reason you… you know… So I ran back to you and confessed~"

But Gazel didn't really like this answer. He started to get really stressed.

"S-so… you confessed because of him…" He said, avoiding eye contact.

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. He just made me realize-"

"You never intended to tell me. You don't really like me-"

"Gazel, calm down-"

"It's just all pity. You don't love me! You just don't want to lose me! You don't mean a single thing you say!"

Gazel started to freak out. He started to breath heavily, while ranting on and on, and Burn wasn't able to get one word in between.

Gazel pushed Burn away. He was now talking VERY quickly while pulling his hair, and his eyes flashing in all directions except at Burn.

"C-Calm down Gazel. That is NOT what happened" Burn tried to reason with the scared teen.

Burn tried to make Gazel lay back down, but he started to throat while looking at Burn with fear in his eyes. The ragged breaths had stopped.

"GAZEL! TRY TO BREATH!"

Burn couldn't think anymore. He ran out off the room, screaming for help.

"Help! Someone! He is not able to breathe!"

As soon as he yelled that, several people followed him, rushing past him, to Gazel.

"G-Gazel…! Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet. Could you please wait outside, while we tend to your friend?" Some random doctor asked him.

Of course he couldn't just wait outside! NOT KNOWING IF HE WOULD SURVIVE! Were they insane!

"NO OFCOURSE I WON'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!" Burn yelled.

"Please lead this young boy outside" the doctor gestured to one of the nurses next to him.

And just as quick as Burn had got the doctors, he got pulled out off the room.

"You have to wait out here, as we tend to your friend, okay? Do you understand that?" She asked Burn, like he was some 5 year old child.

Of course he understood, but he was too shocked to form a normal thought.

'Gazel might not make it' was the only thing he could think about at the moment.

"I'll get you something to drink, while you wait for the doctors to finish" the nurse said, trying to be nice.

Burn did not respond.

He sat there, once again waiting.

**Once again… I am REALLY sorry… I hope you like this story. Please review. I will try to update as soon as possible. ByeBye~**


	6. The Past

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry… I had a lot of difficulty with finding enough inspiration. I know there is no excuse good enough for this extremely late update. I try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible… hopefully you'll still want to read this story… I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I LOVE reviews, they always make me happy, and sometimes even inspire me. So if you feel like it… Please review~? **

It was all very dark. Gazel didn't know where he was, or what was going on. He couldn't remember what happened or when it happened.

He could only remember Burn.

And HIM.

"_I… I think I like you…" He stared Gazel down, who was pressed up to the lockers. _

"_Oh? And how are you so sure? What do you like about me then? Come on, you can tell me. Because you supposedly 'like me'" he laughed. It wasn't a nice and soft laugh. No, it was a hard and hurting laugh. _

_Gazel shrank back against the lockers. 'Why he liked him?' hell did he know. _

_Like he wanted to like HIM. It just… happened. _

"_I… I don't know. I just like you…" Gazel muttered. _

"_And how do you suppose I can like someone back, if this person can't even PROVE they like me? Do you even KNOW me?" The guy said. _

'_He is right… I don't even know him… I have just seen him walking through the hallways and talking to his friends. I don't deserve to like him… But I have already come this far! I can't give up!'_

"_But I can GET to know you, right?" Gazel said hopefully. _

"_And you suppose that's a good way to start a relationship?" He laughed. Several people on the hallway looked up at him. _

"_N-no… I think…?" Gazel was speechless. _

"_No I don't think so either. Well, bye bye" he said, while walking away. _

'W-WHY… That was the worst time of my life… that was the reason why all of this started in the first place. HE was the reason all of this started. But, I have Burn now. Burn will be what can make all of this end. I don't want to think about this anymore…'

As soon as he thought this, everything went white again.

"_Did you hear the RUMOR? That Suzuno guy appears to be GAY! Can you believe it? And they say he tried to ask HIM out! The idiot. Like he even had a chance!" _

_Why did people have to be so mean? It's not like he did anything wrong. He just fell in love. What's wrong with that, even though it was another guy. 'Everyone deserves to be loved. Why don't I…'_

'_Do they seriously think I can't hear them? That it doesn't hurt. That it doesn't reach me. I just wish there was someone who could make it stop. Please, someone, just… let is stop…' _

_In a mere afternoon, the whole school had been covered by posters with mean comments about him. About who he loved, and how it was a so called 'SIN'. Gazel saw all of this. But didn't know how to get away from it. To flee. To get out of twilight. Out of the darkness and pain it left in his heart. _

'_Who knew people could be this cruel… What have I done to deserve this?' _

_Gazel couldn't see his way out of this anymore. He just wanted it to stop. Forever. _

WHY, WHY OH WHY…? LET IT STOP, LET IT ALL STOP… please…

I don't want any of this anymore… Just, let me be with my beloved once one more time…

"_Gazel, what's going on? You've been so quiet lately. You don't smile anymore… Please, just tell me. You know you can tell me everything, right?" Burn asked, with concern clearly shown on his face. _

"_No it's nothing" Gazel responded. He didn't want to worry his friend even more then he already was. _

"_SMIIIIILLLLLEEEEE…~" Burn said, while poking at the corners of Gazel's mouth with his fingers to create a failed smile, which made Gazel smile in turn for Burn's idiocy. _

"_HAH! Mission complete~ See? You could do it~ doesn't that feel better?" Burn said with a huge smile on his face. _

"… _Yes it does…" Gazel said with a sigh. _

'_Yes it makes me feel better to see you like this. I know I can trust you with everything that's bothering me. But I just don't want to bother YOU with it…" _

"_Just tell me. I know there is something bothering you. I just want to help you, you know?" Burn pushed a little. He was really worried. Gazel could see that. _

"… " _he sighed. "alright then… I… I am gay… and at school, they bully me for it…" Gazel confessed. _

"_They WHAT! Who are THEY! I promise you, I am so gonna beat the crap out of them! How dare they! Those sick bastards don't even deserve to be on this planet" Burn exploded. The anger was clearly visible on his face. _

_Gazel was surprised by this reaction, though. The first thing Burn commented on was him being bullied, and not him being gay. _

"_You can't really blame any of them, because it's kinda… all of them" Gazel admitted. _

"_How can people be so mean?" Burn wondered._

"_I was wondering that myself…" Gazel mumbled to himself, but the fact that it didn't really bother Burn made his day. He was able to talk to someone about it now. Someone he trusted, and someone he knew would help him get out of this mess. _

"_So, you are gay…?" Burn asked. _

'_Oh no… maybe he can't accept it… just like the others…!' _

"_Uhm… yes…. Ihopethatdoesn'tbotheryouoranything, butthatisjustwhoIamrightnow…" Gazel spoke so fast that is was almost impossible for Burn to decipher what Gazel just said. _

"_No don't worry, I don't mind. You are still you, so there's no problem" Burn assured him. _

_This sentence mad Gazel SOOOOOO happy. Burn had no idea how happy he just made him. _

"_T-Thank you…" Gazel thanked him._

"_Of course! Did you think I'd act just like those stupid people at your school? I am your BEST FRIEND. Of course I'd want to help you" Burn assured him._

"_But, do you like boys, or did you fall for one particular boy?" Burn asked. He was a little curious to the whole situation._

"_No I fell in love with one person… but it ended up to be the wrong thing to confess to him…" Gazel admitted._

"_Then there is REALLY nothing those idiots could be complaining about. You fell for a certain person. For this person's personality, character and how this person is. You are in love, and when you are in love, it doesn't matter if the person you love is a boy or a girl. You are not in love with the sex of a person, but the person itself. So it's all bullshit that those people are bullying you!" Burn kinda defended him. It felt nice to know he had one REAL friend in this wide world, who truly cared for him. _

"_Thanks Burn" Gazel said, feeling happier than he had ever felt in these past weeks. _

I want to go back to him. Be with him… I don't want to lose him ever again.

**So… I hoped you liked it. Again, I am very very very very very very extremely sorry for the late update… I hope you still want to continue reading. I already started with the next chapter, so if I am lucky, I'll be able to post that one too today. Thank you for reading, and all the reviews I've got~ thank you~ Please review. **


	7. A new day

I am really sorry for not updating this story for soooo extremely long. I was kind of stuck on how to continue. But I can assure you that I have made a plan and DO intent on finishing this. So don't worry. For now: enjoy.

It was dark. Silent.  
>It was peaceful and quiet. He was laying there, that he knew, but not able to see where this 'here' was. Not being able to move, again.<br>'Just wake up. WAKE UP.'

The light was too bright. It burned. He had to close his eyes tightly to block it out. As the effect of the light had on his eyes lessened he managed to open his right eye, still keeping his left eye shut as to not overload his senses.

As finally the realization of where he was hit him, everything came flooding back. His time here, Burn, the moments before he passed out. All of a sudden it hit him.

His eyes sprung wide open, the light burning but he didn't care. He tried to sit up, but that was made rather impossible by all the cables and tubes inserted in his body, keeping him in place.

He couldn't believe he had passed out. As he finally clearly took in his surroundings, he was surprised to see the room was rather… colorful.

There were a lot of things in the room that he was sure of weren't there before.

On the desk that was standing next to the bed were now a big card, two big bouquets of flowers, and behind that a cute white stuffed bunny holding a heart shaped card in its paws. And in the corner of the room was a heart shaped balloon floating in the air tied to a chair.

On second note, there were also cards and envelopes in the bouquets. One of them was made up of many beautiful red roses. Typical. But the second was a gorgeous bouquet of white lilies. Gazel had never seen something as beautiful as this before.

Now curiosity really got the better of him, and he slowly and carefully tried to sit up, making sure not to unplug anything from himself.

As he was finally sitting up straight he managed to slowly reach out to the big card that was closest to himself.

It was a really sweet card with a cute sunflower which had a smiley face saying 'Get well soon', and Gazel couldn't suppress the smile he felt showing on his face. He had a slight idea of who might have send him this card.

As he slowly opened the card there were just three small words. Gazel could feel a small blush creeping onto his face. 'I love you'. He'd recognize that handwriting anywhere.

He reached for the card hidden between the roses next. This was just a simple card, but what was written inside made his heart skip a beat.

- Dear Gazel, I love you more than ever before –

Now he just had to know what was written on the other cards.

He quickly snatched the card away from the lilies and the whole stuffed animal. They were both lying in his lap as he quickly opened both cards.

- I love you more and more every day -

- I love you so extremely much that it feels like I won't be able to hold it in. And that's why I just wanted to let you know: I love you -

Well this is embarrassing. Gazel's cheeks were burning bright red by now, and he was desperately trying to hide his face in his hands.

"So I assume you like my presents?" Burn said, while leaning in the doorframe and looking at Gazel with a big goofy grin on his face.

'Yes very much'

Well that was what Gazel had intended to say, yet what came out of his mouth was a raw rasping sound emitted from his throat.

As Burn saw that Gazel's eyes quickly grew wide he knew he had to do something to calm the boy down before he freaked out again. So he did the first thing that came up in him. He rushed to the bed and leaned in to softly press his lips to Gazel's. Well, to tell you this, it worked.

Gazel calmed down and looked up at Burn with wide eyes and a questioning look.

"Calm down okay? The doctor said you might have difficulty talking for a while, and it would be best to give it some rest and not to speak."

The only response Gazel was capable of giving him was a small nod from the head to show that he had understood.

"Oh wait" Burn said, apparently having an idea of some sorts. And indeed he immediately moved over to his bag in the corner of the room and started rummaging through it.

He pulled out a plastic bag with something in it, and held it out towards Gazel to take it from him.

"Here", was the only thing he said, still waiting for Gazel to take it from him.

Gazel happily received the package and peeked inside, still curious of the contents.

He found a nice, small, compact notebook and a set of pens inside, probably meant as a way for him to communicate.

He quickly took out the notebook, unwrapped the package of pens, took one out and started to write something.

Burn went to stand beside Gazel and looked over his shoulder, sharply watching his movements.

What was written was one small symbol. A little heart.

He couldn't help but pull Gazel in a tight side-ways hug. He quickly planted a kiss on Gazel's cheek which had the immediate effect of him blushing. Burn couldn't help but tease him a little.

He leaned in closer to Gazel's ear and whispered to him in a low, hushed voice: "You know… you're really cute right now".

This had the effect of Gazel's cheeks burning up even more. He saw Gazel was slightly offended, to his pleasure. He was getting his old Gazel back. The self-confident, easily-offended, yet kind and compassionate Gazel.

"Uhhum… sorry to interrupt…"

Oh great. There HE was again, that stupid doctor. An annoying giggling sound could be heard in the background, which probably belonged to an annoying nurse who freaked out over 'how adorable they were'. Like just the doctor himself wasn't bad enough yet.

He hesitantly released Gazel and took some steps back, giving the doctor enough space. And indeed after he stepped back, a happily teetering nurse entered the room after the doctor.

"Ah it's good to see you awake again Fuusuke. I guess you are wondering about your condition and my second guess is that your friend here has filled you in on what happened when you were out." That doctor said with an innocent smile on his face.

Gazel just answered with a nod, not feeling the need to deliberately describe what had been going on before the doctor entered.

"Well, we will do a thorough check-up on you later on. For now you need to give yourself some rest. Try to refrain from speaking as much as possible and you are required to eat something cold, like ice cream, at least twice a day to soothe the raw, burning feeling in your throat. So they will come bring you one later this afternoon, alrigth?"

"Kay" Burn said in sync with Gazel's nod.

"Okay then, I will be seeing you later" the doctor said which was followed with a wink, as he left the room.

The nurse was still there though, which forced Burn's outrage to wait until they were alone again.

"Well, I'll be bringing you your ice in an hour or so. Is that alright with you?" she said while in the mean time checking several screens, the IV and the clipboard on the side of the bed.

Burn, who knew Gazel long enough to understand what he wanted to say, answered for him with a simple: "kay" and after that she left the room.

The door wasn't closed yet or he started. "Did you see that!? I can't BELIEVE he did that to a patient! Isn't he supposed to act professional?! Don't fall for it Gazel!" Burn yelled at the door, turning to look at Gazel who was softly snickering to himself.

"What?!" Burn asked, "what's so funny?".

Gazel sat up a little more to be able to write more comfortably. - Just seeing you get so worked up over nothing is rather cute c: - Gazel wrote. He was glad he got his chance too, to tease Burn.

Now Burn was reduced to a stuttering mess instead of him.  
>Gazel was writing once again. - You don't have to be jealous of anything -<p>

"Of course I have to be jealous! If I don't, someone will come to steal you away from me" Burn said, face full of conviction, as if truly believing someone would come walking in any minute to take him away.

It made him smile.

Though the moment was once again interrupted by a knock on the door.

The both stared at the door, wondering who would soon enter. But no one did. Instead they saw a face pop up at the window, left from the door.

"Who's that?" Burn asked wondering, moving next to Gazel again to be able to read what he would soon write down.

-I think it's Midorikawa. It's a boy from my class who I sit next to sometimes- is what he was able to decipher of the hastily scribbled down words on the paper.

Another know was followed and this time Burn answered it with a simpel: "Come in".

As the door slowly opened they didn't see what they expected to see. Instead of the small boy they saw peeking through the window, they saw legs, arms and a LOT of flowers.

"U-uhm… I am sorry to disturb you… Would you mind me entering the room…?" he asked innocently. He almost seemed to hide behind the flowers he was carrying.  
>"Sure, come in. Close the door behind you though."<p>

Burn and Gazel both watched curiously as he did just that. But instead of coming closer, he stayed there, standing in front of the closed door.

Burn couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight of the green haired boy, still holding the flowers, who innocently switched between intently studying the pattern of his shoes and quickly 'throwing' glances at the couple at the bed.

"We don't bite. You can come closer if you want" Burn said, softly snickering to himself, which got him an elbow in his stomach from Gazel.

Gazel threw a mad glare at Burn, as he returned to focusing all his attention on Midorikawa. He signed for him to come closer with a motion of his hand, while he started writing again.

- I temporarily lost my voice, so I won't be able to talk. I will be communicating like this for now.- Gazel wrote, and then held up the note so Midorikawa could see, who in turn nodded to show that he had read it and understood.

-So, what brings you here?- was the next thing which was written down on the piece of paper.

Gazel couldn't help but wonder why someone from his school would come to visit, since he didn't really have any friends there.

Bur he guessed that if he ever were to be asked who would possibly come to visit, he would have chosen Midorikawa. Since he was the only person in his school with whom he occasionally interacted, and the practically the only person there that didn't really get on his nerves or made fun of him.

He was a nice, young boy, always trying to get along with everyone, and always tried to cheer him up, even though they weren't really 'friends'.

"Well… uuhm.. I heard about what happened, and I.. well… I wanted to come visit you… I felt really bad.. If I would have just spend more time with you, or.. talked to you… just done SOMETHING… This might not have happened!"

"It's not your fault" Burn said. He saw how Gazel was desperately trying to write something down to take the burden away from the boy, confliction evident in his eyes.

"…It's not your fault…" he didn't know what else to say.

- You shouldn't worry about it. It all turned out alright - Gazel slowly wrote. As soon as he finished writing, he held up the notebook to show Midorikawa.

He responded probably more hysterical than before (if that is even possible): "But because it ended alright, doesn't mean that what I did was alright!"

- I am just really glad that you are here now. I forgive you for this thing you feel responsible for -

Gazel couldn't help but smile when he saw the fidgeting small boy, tear evident in his eyes, which were wide with disbelieve.

"Re-really…?" he asked, to which Gazel nodded with an endearing smile decorating his face.

What happened next startled both Burn and Gazel, when the boy dashed forward and practically jumped on the bed to throw his arms around Gazel and hold him in a tight embrace.

Then everything went really fast. As Burn stumbled backwards and Gazel gasped in surprise, the door was slammed open and a red-haired boy came rushing in. 


	8. Finally Home

**I..Am a terrible person… I am so so SO sorry… I will try to wrap up this story in the next month or so, by regularly updating. I am going to try to keep up my writing. Once again, I am very sorry. On with the story. **

"Midorikawa!" the boy yelled as he marched further into the room. As soon as he spotted the green haired boy on the bed and pulled him upright and into a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?!" he said while pulling back and giving the startled boy a once-over, feel all over his body, apparently looking for something.

"Yes why wouldn't I be? "

The boy seemed like he didn't know what to say for a moment, with his mouth slightly agape, until he came back to his senses.

"'Cause… 'cause… I was at the school, and was waiting for you, and waiting, but you never

showed up and then it was an hour later and you still hadn't arrived so I asked around but no one had seen you and no one knew where you were so I went to ask the teachers and they said you were at the hospital. So I got really worried and rushed all the way here and when I asked about a small, green haired boy, they told me to look over here and then there you were, on a bed and I freaked and then you turned out to be okay…" he finally paused to take a breath after his extreme rant. He then once again pulled the boy close to him and buried his face in the green mop of hair.

"So why are you here…? I was so worried" the whisper was barely audible to Midorikawa as it was softly spoken into his hair.

Midorikawa sighed in content in the red haired boy's arms. "Don't worry, I'm alright. I came here to visit-"

"Uhum.. Excuse us" they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Midorikawa suddenly jumped back, red dusting his cheeks, as he realised they were not alone.

"Well… as I was saying…" he stepped to the side to show Gazel laying in the bed. "I came here to visit a.. classmate. I heard he was in here so I decided to come and visit. That's all."

"Let..Let me introduce you" he continued. "Uhm, Hiroto, this is Suzuno Fuusuke" he said while moving towards the bed "and his friend-" "Boyfriend" "-Nagumo Haruya."

Both seemed rather surprised by Burn's own interruption but none deemed it necessary to be payed special attention to.

"Well its nice to meet you both" Hiroto said as he politely bowed his head.

"The same here, its nice to meet you too" Burn said, slightly looking over at Gazel to see what he was doing.

As expected he was writing something but he stopped him by softly placing his hand over the notebook.

"Same goes for this guy over here" Burn chuckled. "But as you can probably see, he is in no state to be speaking."

Gazel liked to disagree though and swatted at the hand that was in the way of his paper. Once he was free to write again, he started to frantically write word after word.

Once done he, once again, held it up for all the people in the room to read.

- Midorikawa, I am really happy to meet you and Hiroto, and am looking forward to continue to be friends with you from now on ;) Maybe we can all hang out sometimes -

Once the small boy had read the note he couldn't help but burst out in a huge smile and let it spread all over his face. He was truly relieved and satisfied. At least a little bit of his guild was relieved.

"I will look forward to it" he said, the smile still in place.

"Well why don't you guys pull up a chair and join us" Burn asked, just as happy. Now his Gazel would have some support in school, knowing that he couldn't be there for him at those times. Being in different schools really sucked.

Both boys dragged a chair to the bed, and Burn made himself at home nicely snuggled in the bed next to Gazel.

They stayed like that for the next hour or so, chatting on and on about random nothings just to keep the chat going. It was nice to just talk for once. About school, about soccer, about their hobbies. No troubles or worries attached.

Sadly enough their chat got interrupted by the nurse, who just as promised, came in to bring Gazel his ice-cream.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt darling. I've got your ice-cream" she chimed in a sort of sing-song voice. All four of them looked up at the intruder.

Brought back down to earth, Midorikawa noticed that they had been here for quite a while now. They had not taken the time into consideration, and let alone the fact that they had not told any of their parents where they were. If they would stay much longer they would definitely worry them.

The nurse further entered the room, weaving her way through the chairs and boys sitting in the room, until she was standing directly beside the bed.

"Here you go" she said while smiling this cute and innocent smile, that would make any ordinary boy drool. What she didn't notice however, was that these particular boys only had eye for one other person in that room.

She moved around the bed, all the time a death glare from a certain redhead focussed on her, and once again took the clipboard from the end of the bed.

"Oh it seems that you will be discharged after the doctor has given you all your meds and prescriptions. Isn't that good news?" she said, the last sentence accompanied by he sweetly looking at Gazel and smiling.

Gazel, obviously still incapable of speaking, decided to respond with a similar smile and a nod of the head. He could feel Burn's glare move onto him. Oh how well he knew the love of his life. He was so easily jealous, and that made it all the more fun to tease him.

"Well I'll be going now then. The doctor will come by to check you out one last time and then you're good to go" she said, still with that annoying smile on her face. Oh how Burn couldn't stand it.

"That is indeed good to hear. Thank you. Bye" Burn said, with a forced smile, which insinuated anything but nice feelings.

She left without saying anything else.

As soon as the door closed they heard some chairs scraping over the floor.

Both Midorikawa and Hiroto got up, slowly putting the chairs back where they got them.

"We should be going too, don't want our parents to worry. And we'll give you guys some alone time" Hiroto said, as he couldn't help but chuckle at the last sentence.

Gazel immediately started writing something down, but Burn who was still capable of talking of course got there first.  
>"Yes and I am sure you would love to have some alone time with Midorikawa over there too right now" Burn countered, with a big smirk on his face.<p>

By now Gazel was done writing.

- It has been a lot of fun. And you better keep your promise and come hang out with us :) -

"Of course" Midorikawa chimed. He seemed to be in an inner conflict, doubting whether or not to do something. Apparently he decided to just go for it since his eyes turned determined and he ran to Gazel and basically jumped on him, taking him in a tight embrace.  
>"Please get better soon" he whispered into Gazel's ear. All he could do was to nod and to return the hug as tightly as he physically could.<p>

They released each other, both with big smiles on their face. Gazel couldn't help but chuckle at how Hiroto quickly pulled Midorikawa back to his side, arm around his waist.

"We'll meet up some time, don't you worry" Hiroto said. "Bye for now, get your rest, Fuusuke." He took Midorikawa's hand, and slowly guided him to the door.

Some bye's were exchanged, and Gazel was merely capable of waving, before the two were finally out the door and on their way home.

Once the door closed, Burn moved closer and closer to Gazel, leaning over him and moving his face ever closer.  
>"Well wasn't that nice of them to come pay you a visit.." Burn said, ever so slowly moving his face further in, moving his lips slowly over Gazel's.<p>

As he moved back he took in the sight that was underneath him. A blushing and bright red Gazel softly nodding his head in agreement. Burn decided that that was enough teasing for today but was pleasantly surprised when Gazel pulled him back in, and smashed their lips together.

And ONCE AGAIN they got interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Didn't people know how to knock in this place. Burn got seriously irritated by now. Especially since he had a feeling of who this may be.

And after turning around, of course, there he was. Mr. Doctor Perfect.  
>Burn knew it was stupid to get jealous over nothing, but STILL.. It was HIS Gazel, and he ought to let everyone know for good measure.<p>

Of course Burn felt like he had to prove himself. And Burn ALWAYS rose up to the challenge.  
>So he softly grabbed Gazel's shirt and pulled his face closer to himself, again connecting their lips. Before pulling away, he slowly swiped his tongue over Gazel's bottom lip, to make sure to leave him red and flustered.<br>He leaned even closer to whisper in Gazel's ear. "I'll be back soon. Wait for me."

After giving his little show he moved back, gave Gazel a teasing wink, said "Hi" to the doctor and left the room, leaving Gazel just as he wanted him. Red and flustered.

Gazel really wanted to hit Burn sometimes. He knew he could be jealous and he knew he could be a tease but to do something like that in front of his doctor was a completely new thing for him. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement.

Another clear of the throat.  
>"Ahum, well lets go over the last advices and medicine I am going to give you, and then I think you're ready to leave" his doctor said, which he answered with a nod. It seemed like that was the only thing he was capable of doing lately.<p>

"Okay you will need to keep it cool, and refrain from talking for at least two days to make sure your throat doesn't swell up. Then I will also prescribe you some painkillers, in case the pain becomes unbearable. You can take them twice a day, but everything is explained better in the prescription. The rest looks good, so you can get dressed and are ready to go once you get the prescription at the counter." The doctor said while taking the board from the back of the bed and scribbling something down. He then moved closer to detach Gazel from all the machines and tubes he was stuck to, so he could move freely.

"Then I hope you will fare well and I am sure that your friend over there will take good care of you" He ended, with giving a final wink and walking to the door. "Goodbye."

He quickly got out of bed to get properly dressed. He had properly put his pants on and was halfway putting his shirt on when Burn's head peeked around the corner, back into the room. He whistled flirtatiously.

"He, Gazel. I thought I'd call your mom, and tell her you were discharged already. She was about to come this way." He said. He moved closer and started scratching the back of his head.  
>"I told her I'd bring you home safe. Your house isn't that far away from here, so we can walk that bit back. Getting some fresh air will be good for you."<p>

For the hot-headed idiot that he was, he could sometimes be very thoughtful. Gazel really wasn't that easily moved, but for some reason Burn always knew the right thing to do to basically make him swoon.

Gazel tried to contain his smile and motioned for Burn to come closer. When he was standing next to Gazel, Gazel quickly gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Burn let out a cheerful laugh full of joy: "Yeah yeah, love you too. Lets just get going already." He really just wanted to get out of this dreaded hospital. Away from those nurses and doctors.

He quickly took Gazel's hand before he could refuse, and dragged him out of the room to the counter.

As soon as they got the painkillers and had everything settled they were out of the hospital, and finally back on the streets.

Gazel's house was only a few blocks away, but Burn could already see how Gazel started to anxiously look around after they passed a few streets. He was nervously clutching the sleeves of his shirt, probably self-conscious about the wound on his neck. They properly wrapped it to minimize the chance of any complications occurring, but it did draw a little attention.

Sensing Gazel's discomfort, Burn moved closer and took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and clasping it tight.

When Gazel looked up in surprise, Burn merely smiled at him and reassured him: "Everything is going to be okay. We're almost home."

They continued on like that for the next few blocks. Their hands twined together tightly, with the occasional reassuring squeeze from Burn.  
>When they entered their street Gazel felt a relief wash over him. He started to slightly lean into Burn, who guided him along to the correct house.<p>

When they entered the house Gazel's mom was waiting for them. She rushed towards him, pulling him in a tight embrace.  
>"Hello sweetie, its good to finally have you back home again" she whispered into his hair. Gazel could feel her tremble. How could he have ever thought of just leaving here like this. He started to feel slightly guilty, but everything was washed away when she pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. He could feel how much she loved him.<p>

"Do you want something to drink, or just sit, or maybe go lay down upstairs?" She asked. She currently was the equivalent of an overly worried mom.

He had to take the writing pad out, to properly let her know what he intended.

- I think I'll just lie down for a little before dinner -

"Okay that's alright sweetie. I am making your favourite for tonight, but I am not sure if you'll be able to eat it with your throat…" he could see the hurt in her eyes. She was trying to put up a happy exterior but he could see she was worried. Who wouldn't be. Her son tried to commit suicide a few days back, for goodness sake.

"I assume you'll take good care of him right Haruya? I'll see you both at dinner then, I'll start preparing in an hour or so" she said.

"Okay" Burn responded, he shared a long knowing glance with her, as if something was going on which Gazel didn't know anything about. He once again took Gazel's hand and dragging him to the stairs.  
>Once they were in Gazel's room they just basically fell down on the bed. All Gazel wanted to do at this point was cuddle, and Burn seemed to know exactly what he wanted.<p>

It was about ten minutes later, Gazel had his head securely rested on Burn's chest, arms wrapped around each other and sighing content, when Burn spoke up.

"eh, Gazel.. there is something I have to tell you. And I need you to hear me out completely before you think anything okay..? You need to promise me that…" Burn asked.  
>Gazel was curious now, so he nodded his head.<p>

"Okay here goes nothing…" Burn had to clear his throat, he seemed rather nervous about something. Gazel was starting to dread what was coming next.

"My dad got this incredible job offer last week.. and it was basically so good he couldn't say no… but this job… requires him to be overseas… so he has…to temporarily… move..away from here…overseas…"

**I recently decided to reread all the reviews I got for this story, and realized I had a review from my Fav Inazuma11 Burn/Gazel fanfic writer (and fellow Dutchy), which really inspired me to keep writing. Reviews really do spur me on to write as good and a quickly as possible. But thank you all for reading and bearing with me anyways c:  
><strong>


End file.
